1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a trigger operated portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices are used in people's daily life. The electronic devices have many excellent functions, such as multimedia playing, wireless communication service, satellite positioning and navigation, image capturing and gaming, which bring much convenience to the daily life. Taking portable electronic devices as an example, the portable electronic devices are highly welcomed in the market due to their portability.
As for the current portable electronic devices, with the trend of human design of operation interfaces, most portable electronic devices integrate the function of touch operation. Taking a PDA as an example, the PDA uses a handheld computer as a personal digital assistant, which primarily has the basic functions of calendar, schedule, notebook, and address book. So far, the PDA has been developed to realize synchronous data transmission with a computer, and various applications can be installed on the PDA to expand its functions. The expanded functions include online email receiving and sending, stock information browsing, accounting, electronic book browsing, gaming, spreadsheet utilization, database application, life information providing, and wireless communication, and so on. Among others, the wireless communication function requires antennae and wireless signal processing circuits. Currently, most of the portable electronic devices adopt the built-in antenna design, that is, the antenna bodies are disposed inside cases. Thus, though the appearance is improved, to a certain electronic device, the gain of the antenna is affected to some extent in practice. Moreover, when operating on the expanded functions, a user has to click menus on a screen with a touch pen to trigger and execute corresponding applications. Therefore, in case of a multi-layer menu, the user must click the menu sequentially to enter the next layer until a desired functional item appears, so the operation is still not convenient enough.